I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings
by Miyu1
Summary: A very short little thoughtful work that I came up with between writing chapters for Crimson. *^^* A bit of reflection on Miyu's inner psyche.


I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings  
  
By: Miyu  
  
Miyu@miyu.nu - Comments, questions, etc.  
  
Author's notes: This song, "Caged Bird", by Alicia Keys, inspired me to write this. It's short, but like poetry, it has alot of meaning. I really think that the lyrics of the song fit what Miyu lives through, day to day, year to year. This is one of those 'how would you feel if you had to deal with this?'-type works. I hope that reading this inspires some thought in you, and makes you realize how lucky we all are to be truely alive.  
  
God I hate it when my muse attacks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right now I feel like a bird  
  
Caged without a key  
  
Everyone comes to stare at me  
  
With so much joy and reverie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pipi.." Miyu whispered, cradling the tiny canary in her tiny, sweet, innocent hands. "Are you sick? Do you not feel well?" A single tear rolled down the child's rosy, flushed cheek. "I won't ever let you go. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They din't know how I feel inside  
  
Through my smile I cry  
  
They don't know what they're doin' to me  
  
Keeping me from flyin'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But beauty never lasts forever, just like Larva told me that time. Beauty is what it is, because of it's short-lived splendor. If beauty was eternal, it would be taken for granted. Forgotten. And then it would not be beautiful anymore. I wonder to myself...how long ago was that? I cannot remember. We can never protect the things that we love the most. When you love something, it will inevitably die. You will always get hurt, because love can never be a solid thing. This is why I have long ago closed my heart to all those around me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's why I say that  
  
I know why the caged bird sings  
  
Only joy comes from song  
  
She's so rare and beautiful to their eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People look at me, and all they see is the outside. They see a beautiful young thing; and they assume that I am as exquisite on the inside as well. Oh, but they are so sadly mistaken. If my body reflected my years, if my body only told the story of my true age, I would be nothing but dust at this moment - I would be ashes. I would have returned to the earth long ago. Once in awhile my spirit will cry out.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why not just set her free  
  
So she can  
  
Fly, fly, fly  
  
Spreadin her wings and her song  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know exactly why my bird, my toori Pipi, used to sing in her cage. Because this was the only happiness she could bring herself. I know now how she felt. I know what it is to be trapped in a never ending circle - a golden cage, far away from the skies. To hear her own beautiful voice was her only escape; her only way to fly. Ah, how selfish it was of me to never let her go. Death was her only escape. Death will be my only reverie...and my only release from ages upon ages of a cruel joke that fate played on me. I will finally be able to fly when that time comes...  
  
..but alas, I still stand here, concious. The closest I can come to that comforting, all-consuming silence is Larva's embrace. He is my momentary comfort.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Let her  
  
Fly, fly fly  
  
For the whole world to see  
  
She's like caged bird  
  
Fly, fly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you know how lucky you are? To live life, knowing that there will be an end; that you will be able to make something of yourself? To have a future that YOU can control.. do not take this for granted. Only the foolish wish for time to stop. You see, when you know that your time is limited, it gives you something to live for...something to work for. From birth, to youth, to death... you spread your own lovely wings, and you soar through the air with such freedom. You create your own destiny. You forge your own path.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooh just let her fly  
  
Just let her fly  
  
Just let her fly  
  
Spread the wings  
  
Spread the beauty  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I envy you. 


End file.
